Sigrid, the Wise and Valiant
by aridancer
Summary: A young woman named Sigrid takes on the responsibilities of being personal Tactician to Lyndis of Sacae. She discovers some unexpected things about herself and her companions along the way. Follow her journey with Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector as they fight to restore balance to the realms. T for adventure, battles, and a little bit of harmless romance.
1. A Girl on the Plains

[**A/N:** Hello, and welcome to this fic! This is my take on the story of Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword. The tactician's name is Sigrid, and she is 20 years old, 5'4", and Caucasian with bright green eyes and short auburn hair.

I know that this has been done many times before; but what makes this story unique is that I have been writing it as I play through the game, and the pairings are based on the supports that I've done in-game, as is the dialogue. There are also plenty of original ideas in here. As of right now, I have 18 chapters written, and I'll try to post one per week. I just finished another story of mine, "Team Up- Before It's Too Late", so I figured I might as well start a new endeavor. I've actually been working on this for quite a while now.

I've also written supports between Sigrid and the character she winds up with, which you will see later on. If you've read my fic "The Three Girls", you know that I have a pretty consistent writing style; and I like writing from scripts and expanding on them. Whether you've played Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword or not, I think you'll find this to be an interesting, humorous, exciting story :) Let me know what you think in a review. Thanks so much!]

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Fire Emblem games nor any of the characters involved.**

* * *

_Once, dragons and men coexisted. They shared a peace forged in wisdom; a peace that lasted many generations._

_All that was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught._

_Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world. This war was called The Scouring. Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm. In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on to the islands beyond._

_A millennium has passed since those dark days ended._

* * *

"Are you awake?"

I stirred slightly at the sound of a female voice. It brought me out of my cloudiness, and I opened my eyes to see a kind-looking, beautiful girl who had long blue hair tied back and out of her face. She was holding a bowl of what looked like some sort of broth, with chunks of meat and vegetables in it. We were in a small, well-furnished tent. When she saw that I was awake, she continued.

"I found you unconscious on the plains. I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now. Who are you? Can you remember your name?"

I nodded slowly. I certainly wasn't ready to tell her that I had recently been kicked out of my home by my father, nor that I was currently wandering and work-less, so I kept it simple. "Yes... I'm Sigrid."

"Sigrid? What an odd-sounding name…" Lyn's cheeks reddened as she seemed to realize that she might be offending me. "But pay me no mind; it is a good name. I see by your attire that you are a traveler. What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you share your story with me?"

Before I could answer Lyn, our exchange was interrupted by some sort of commotion outside. It sounded like yelling and vulgar language, accompanied by the sounds of a skirmish. Lyn turned towards the flap of the tent, then back to me. "I'll go see what's happening. Sigrid, wait here for me."

She sped outside, and it wasn't long before she returned. "Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains, and I bet they intend to raid the local villages. I have to stop them. There are only a few- I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe in here, Sigrid."

I stood, shaking my head vigorously. "I have to help you- I must repay your kindness somehow."

"What?" She studied me with a pensive expression. "Well, can you use a weapon?"

I squirmed slightly. The very thought of wielding a weapon made my insides turn to mush. "No, not exactly. I'm a strategist; I can help plan your battle strategy. It's my specialty."

"You're a strategist by trade? That's quite an unusual profession, but… very well. Follow me."

I trailed after her outside of the tent and into the sunshine. A cool breeze was blowing, and thankfully, there were only two bandits. Granted, though, they did look quite mean and brutish.

"Over there!" Lyn pointed to where one bandit stood guard outside a ger that was under construction. Another vagabond was nearer to us, standing in the grass with a sneer. "If you want to help, Sigrid, I could use our advice. I'll protect you, so stay close to me."

I gladly obliged, staying close in step behind her, advising her as we went along. "You should attack the closer one first, Lyn. Try not to let him see you right away. Then when he is, er, dealt with, advance on the one in front of the ger and attack from the right."

Lyn followed my orders, running stealthily through the grass. The wind changed direction suddenly, and the bandit looked up, grinning nastily at us. He charged at Lyn, and I dove out of the way, watching with fascination as she defeated the bandit swiftly and efficiently. We then approached the other man, who snarled at us.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?"

Batta lunged towards Lyn, who deflected his axe with her short sword, and my ears rang at the sound of metal on metal. They fought hard, and Batta began to gain the upper hand against Lyn, who was already fatigued from her battle with the other bandit.

"Sigrid! If I fall, I want you to get out of here," she yelled over her shoulder. I didn't answer her, because I knew she would win- I could read it in their body language and attack styles, as a good tactician should be able to do.

Suddenly, Lyn whipped a ferocious attack out of nowhere, and Batta was on the ground, staring up at her.

"What? How… how did you-" His last breath left him.

"Whew… That was close," Lyn said, wiping sweat from her brow. "I sorely underestimated him. Sorry if I worried you, Sigrid."

I waved my hand dismissively and she continued, speaking more to herself than to me. "I'll need to be stronger if I'm going to survive… strong enough that no one can defeat me." She then came out of her reverie, looking at me happily. "That worked out well. Come, we must rest."

The remainder of the day passed in a blur, and as soon as I lay down, I drifted into sleep.

* * *

"Good morning, Sigrid! Are you awake yet?"

I nodded before fully opening my eyes, and I sat up quickly to prevent myself from falling asleep again.

"That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you. Say, Sigrid, I want to talk to you about something. You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see. Would you allow me to travel with you?"

I considered her request for a moment. She was an excellent swordswoman, and seemed like she would be an amiable traveling companion, but she was a little young. I mean, I had discovered the day before that she was eighteen, and I was only two years her elder, but still... She was rather skilled with a blade, but I wasn't sure how much experience a girl of a small tribe had with the ways of the world. "Mm… On one condition… I would like to know that it's all right with your parents."

"… My mother and my father died six months ago." Lyn's face clouded as she looked at me, or rather, through me. "My people, the Lorca, they don't… I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and… They killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was the chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I was young, and my people were so old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me." Her voice broke, and she sniffled. "I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long…"

I didn't quite know what to do, so I stood there silently and waited for Lyn to compose herself.

"No. No more. I will shed no more tears." She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, her voice returned to normal, and her eyes were dry. "Sigrid, I want- I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something: I won't gain anything by sitting here alone. Sigrid, tell me you'll train me; that you'll let me travel with you!"

The girl who had been close to breaking down only moments ago was now showing steel determination and an inner strength that gave her whole being a surge of energy, and a fire in her eyes. I smiled slightly. She reminded me of myself.

"Lyn, I know we just met, but I feel a sort of… kindred spirit in you. I want to help you, and I think we were destined to meet. Yes, you can come with me."

"I can? That's wonderful! Oh, thank you!" She flung her arms around me so quickly that I wasn't sure she had embraced me. She stepped back quickly, too.

"We'll be better off working together, I just know it," she said exuberantly. "You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right?"

I nodded firmly. "Right."


	2. Footsteps of Fate

[**A/N: **Hello again! I just wanted to mention that my tactician's name was originally Tara, but I decided that it was too close to my sister's name, Tamara (she happens to be a character in one of my stories) and also too close to Tira, which is another name of a character of mine. So I changed it to Sigrid, which is Nordic and means "wise, brave, victorious counselor". If you happen to spot any place where I forgot to delete the name "Tara", please let me know! Thanks :)]

* * *

_The apprentice tactician Sigrid and the young swordfighter Lyn- a strange pair on an even stranger journey. To prepare for the long road ahead, they go to Bulgar, the commercial center of Sacae. Unbeknownst to Lyn, she will discover something that will alter her life forever._

* * *

"Sigrid! Over here!" I was distracted by the hugeness of Bulgar, the largest city in Sacae. I had heard of it, but it was my first time actually experiencing it. Lyn beckoned me over to the spot where she stood near a fountain at the center of town. "We should start purchasing supplies for our journey," she noted.

I nodded in agreement, and I was about to say something when I was interrupted by an almost musical male voice.

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling double vision of loveliness!"

Lyn and I both turned in confusion to see a strapping young lad about our age in full knight's armor. He had a sandy brown mop of hair and sparkling light brown eyes, and a smile that spread from ear to ear as he appraised the two of us with his gaze.

"Wait, O fair and beauteous ones! Would you not favor me with your names? Or better yet, your company?" he continued, without missing a beat.

Lyn found her voice before I did. "Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?"

"Ha!" he exclaimed happily. "I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin Canton, home to men of passion and fire!"

Lyn gave me a wry smile before looking back at the knight. "Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues'?" I sputtered and tried not to grin at her snappy quip.

He winced exaggeratedly, winking at me as he did so. "Ooooh… You're even lovelier when you're cruel."

"Let's go, Sigrid," Lyn said, turning away. "I've nothing more to say."

"Wait! Please…"

I followed behind Lyn, casting an apologetic glance back at the handsome knight. While his words were enough to sweep a maiden off her feet, I had had my share of experience dealing with young men like him.

* * *

"Sain! Hold your tongue." Sain's orange-haired friend came up behind him, a stern glare on his young, handsome face.

"Ah, Kent! My boon companion! Why so severe an expression?"

"If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe!" Kent barked, a little louder than he'd intended. "We still have a mission to complete, Sain!"

"I know that," Sain replied, pouting like a child. "But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!"

Kent slapped his palm against his face. "What do you know of courtesy?!"

* * *

After we finished buying what we needed, Lyn and I headed back the way we had come. Unsurprisingly enough, the same knight who had stalled us before was there; but he had someone with him- another handsome young man, with orange hair and hazel eyes. The first man's companion had a neater appearance than his friend, and a sterner expression that made him seem much older than the other knight, though they were probably very close in age.

Lyn marched right up to them, her jaw set in determination. "Excuse me! You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses…"

"Of course. My apologies…" the knight with red hair bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you," Lyn said, a hint of a smile creeping onto her face. "You, at least, seem honorable."

He paused mid-bow, staring at Lyn. "Hm? Pardon me, but I feel we've met before…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!" The cheekier knight exclaimed indignantly.

Lyn rolled her eyes and clucked her teeth. "It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Let's go, Sigrid! I'm out of patience!"

Lyn left in a huff, and I followed silently behind her again. I didn't bother to look back at the men once more.

* * *

"Wait, please! It's not like that! … … Sain, you lout!" Kent groaned in frustration.

Sain looked at him in confusion. "Huh? Not like that? I thought you were…" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I am NOT you!" Kent yelled. He had lost his patience, but made an attempt to reassume a cool demeanor. "Come, we must follow her. I suspect she might be our mission."

"Be what? _She's_ our mission? You're joking! Wait!" Sain jumped onto his steed and galloped after Kent, who had already begun his pursuit.

* * *

"Run! We're being followed!" Lyn shouted to me, quickening her pace. "Could it be those knights from town?"

"No, it's not them," I assured her. Our pursuers were stout and mean-looking... and there were more than two of them.

An amazingly hideous bandit caught up to us, snarling as he spat gruesomely.

"Heh heh hehhh… Aren't you quite the pretty ones!" He turned to Lyn. "Your name is Lyndis, is it not?"

A look of shock passed across Lyn's face. "What did you call me? …Who are you?"

"Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold… Ah, well. Time to die, darlin'! C'mon out, boys!"

Three more gnarly bandits emerged from the shadows of bushes and trees, surrounding us.

"Oh, no! There are more than I can handle…" Lyn seemed frightened. "But I'll not give up!"

"Hey! There they are!"

Lyn, the bandits, and I all turned to see the two knights from town riding up to meet us.

"Whew… Finally caught up…" Sain spoke haltingly as he caught his breath. Then he noticed the leader of the bandits. "Hold! You there! What is your business? Such numbers against two girls, one of whom isn't even armed? Cowards, every one of you!"

"You! You're from-" Lyn began, but the one named Kent shushed her.

"We can discuss that later. It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me!"

Sain nodded his agreement. "Stand back, milady! Let us take care of this!"

"No! This is my fight! Stay out of my way!" Lyn insisted, turning her back to the two knights.

"Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing…" Sain muttered.

"I have a solution," Kent stated, looking at me. I found it hard to look him in the eyes, because he seemed so assertive and knightly. "You there," he said, meaning me. "Command us. I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain."

"I know... I heard you both say your names before," I said, tense because of the inevitable battle. "Why are you asking me to command you? Or perhaps I should ask, how do you know I'm a tactician? I certainly haven't mentioned it."

"Your countenance holds wisdom beyond your years... That, and you have a book titled "Advanced Battle Tactics and Strategies" sticking out of your pack," Kent told me, gesturing to my bags. "We will follow your orders in this battle. Is this acceptable, milady?"

"Yes," I said, awkwardly shoving the book further into the pack. "It's acceptable."

"Oh fair and beauteous one! Sigrid, is it?" Sain pressed. "Allow me to show you the might of a knight of Lycia! Let me be the first to strike a blow in your honor!"

I shrugged and watched as he charged a bandit, missing by a mile with his lance.

"Whoa! I missed?" Sain stared, dumbfounded, at the enemy.

"Sain!" Kent shouted across the battlefield. "Why aren't you using your sword?"

Sain glanced at me, a proud smirk playing across his lips. "The lance is more heroic. A knight should look heroic, don't you think?"

"A knight should look smart enough to use the correct weapon in battle," I muttered under my breath.

Kent shook his head. "You're hopeless. If you don't take fighting more seriously, you're going to find yourself on the end of a blade!"

"Truth be told, I… forgot to buy a sword." Sain grinned sheepishly at his comrade.

"Forgot? Or were you simply too busy dallying with the ladies?"

"Don't be so mad! I'll be fine with a lance. I'm that good!"

Kent raised an eyebrow. "I'd prefer to rely on your skill, not your empty bragging! Take my spare blade and use it to attack next time!"

"Are you sure? My thanks, Kent!" Sain galloped away again. Kent watched him with a half-smile tugging at his mouth. "You're almost more trouble than you're worth," he grumbled. "Almost." Then Kent turned to me. "Sigrid! Allow me to make up for my companion's blunder. I am at your command!"

With his consent, I urged him on towards the ruffian who had easily evaded Sain's previous attack, and I saw with pleasure that Kent's blade found its mark. Then, I directed Sain towards another bandit. Sain missed yet again, and luckily, so did his opponent.

"Gah!" Sain yelped, riding away quickly.

"Sain! Are you all right?" Kent asked, lines of worry etched into his strong features.

"Yes, I am. I was able to dodge in time. I can't believe he evaded my sword stroke so easily… this is no jest."

"Look closely," Kent instructed. "The enemy is partially hidden in the cover of the woods. The branches make it difficult to attack, don't they?"

Sain glanced towards the thick cluster of trees. "You're right. I was so focused on attacking... I didn't see."

"Your lack of attention may someday cost you your life!" Kent exclaimed, stern resolve replacing his worrisome countenance.

"Fine!" Sain yelled. "I understand already! Let it go, Kent!"

"If you truly understand, then act like it!" Kent simmered before urging his horse towards a different foe.

Sain passed close to me, whispering out of the corner of his mouth. "Kent worries too much... He's going to grow old before his time."

* * *

The rest of the battle progressed fairly well- no one was badly injured, and Lyndis and the knights easily defeated Zugu, the leader of that band of evil men.

"That's the last of them! Fantastic work, Sigrid!" Lyn exclaimed when it was over. "And now for these knights of Lycia. You were going to share your story with me?"

"Yes," Kent began. "We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone."

"Lycia…" Lyn thought for a moment. "That's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?"

"Correct. We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago."

"Madelyn?"

Kent nodded. "Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter."

"And then, this year," Sain added, "we received a letter from lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age."

Lyn blinked. She looked slightly pale. "Lyndis?"

Sain nodded and glanced at Kent before continuing. "That she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter... We only learnt this shortly after arriving here in Bulgar."

"But we also learned all was not lost," Kent interjected. "Her daughter yet lives. I… Knew it immediately. You are the lady Lyndis."

Lyn's face was so white that I almost held out a hand to support her. She gulped. "Why would you think that..."

"Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable," Kent noted, studying her face intently.

"What? Did you know my mother?" Lyn asked, suddenly intrigued.

Kent shook his head. "I'm sorry to say that I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin."

Lyn took on a thoughtful stance, gazing up into space. "To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents… When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis. It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis... I never thought I would hear that name again."

Her eyes misted over, but she composed herself in a sudden moment of clarity. "Wait! That bandit, he called me Lyndis too!"

Kent tilted his head in confusion. "What? How could he have-"

"He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?" Sain said sagely.

"Lundgren?" Lyn looked from one knight to the other. "Who's that?"

"He's the marquess's younger brother," Kent explained. "Everyone assumed the lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marquess's title."

I nodded slowly, realizing what was going on before Sain cleared his throat and explained. "To be blunt, milady, your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions."

"That's-" Lyn shook her head vehemently. "But I have no interest in inheriting any title!"

"Unfortunately, your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will persist," Sain said somberly. It definitely intrigued me to see that he could be so serious, compared to his usual happy-go-lucky demeanor.

"What should I do?" Lyn asked quietly.

"Accompany us to Caelin," Kent said with authority. "Continuing on this way is dangerous."

"I feel I have little choice… I will go with you," Lyn agreed. At her whim, the knights graciously gave us a moment to converse by ourselves before departing.

"Sigrid… I'm sorry. This changes everything." That much was obvious to me, but I let her speak. "What do you want me to do, Sigrid?"

"Er… It's up to you, Lyn. I'll follow wherever you decide to go." I wanted to help Lyn, but I also secretly wanted to spend more time getting to know the manly Kent and the boyish Sain.

"You... want me to decide? Of course, your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but... It's going to be so dangerous."

"Danger is my middle name," I said, smiling lightly. "I know you want to go to Caelin. I'll come with you."

"You will?" She relaxed visibly; a big smile lighting up her face. "Let me thank you once again for your friendship and your aid."


	3. Sword of Spirits

_A small altar lies on the outskirts of Bulgar. This ancient temple, sacred to the people of Sacae, has long been known for its powerful bond to the world of spirits. Before starting their journey, our travelers come here to pray for their well-being. At this altar, Lyn's hand is directed to a great inheritance._

* * *

"Sigrid, hold on a moment, and allow me a short detour," Lyn said quietly to me as we walked along, a little ways behind the two knights we traveled with. The men had generously offered to let us ride their horses, but Lyn had stubbornly refused, and I needed the exercise anyway, so I followed suit. My feet had begun to hurt after a while, but I didn't complain. Besides, horses were not my favorite mode of transportation.

"There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here," Lyn continued. "The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey."

"Oh! How quaint!" Sain exclaimed, pulling his steed back a little so he could ride alongside us. Kent did the same, on the other side.

"The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe," Kent noted. "It is nice to see that here, at least, the ancient customs are still observed."

I nodded. "It sounds like a good idea, Lyn. Let's go to the temple."

"Splendid!" Sain said, grinning mischievously. "Ladies, since we should aim to get there before nightfall, might I suggest that one or both of you ride with me? I would let the two of you ride together on my horse, but two knights in full armor is too much weight for even the sturdiest of mounts, such as mine."

Kent cleared his throat and extended a hand to Lyn. "He does have a point. Milady?"

After a moment's hesitation, Lyn swung up onto Kent's horse behind him, placing her palms lightly on the sides of his armor. I felt my cheeks growing warm, but my attraction to Sain wasn't worrying me quite as much as my dislike of horses- I liked the animals, but riding them…

Sain gallantly helped me onto his horse, which I mounted with considerably less grace than Lyndis. I placed my hands like hers, but as soon as we started moving, my fear overcame me and I wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"Whoa! No, not you, horsie, you keep going. Sigrid, what has come over you? I thought you to be the quiet, withdrawn type of maiden... but I rather like this side of you as well."

I rested my cheek against the cool metal of his armor, squeezing my eyes shut. "Just get us there as quickly as possible, okay?" I felt miserably embarrassed, but luckily, no one made any comments or questioned me further.

* * *

"Old man! Stay where you are, and hold your tongue!"

A slightly scruffy brigand with light hair and a sword advanced on the temple's elderly priest. The priest was scared out of his wits, but he was determined not to let his face show it.

"Threaten me as you will, but I'll not give up the Mani Katti. The Mani Katti is a sacred blade, under divine protection. It cannot be removed from its place of rest!"

The youth snickered. "You're a fool, old man. What good's a sword if you don't use it?"

"Use it? In combat?" The old priest shook his head in horror. "Sacrilege!"

"Sacrilege? I am Glass!" the bandit shouted. "The gods fear my name! My swordplay is peerless. And if I want this sword, then this sword I shall have! Now, get out of my way!"

Glass shoved the poor priest aside, and the old man got knocked against the stone wall of the temple.

"Oof!"

Since the priest was no longer an obstacle, Glass moved forward and took the legendary blade out of its case, holding it up in the sheath.

"At last! It's even more magnificent than I'd imagined! This sword was made for a swordsman of my skill."

He made an effort to pull the blade from its scabbard, but it seemed to be stuck.

"Hmm? What's this? I can't… draw the blade… from its scabbard?"

In the corner of the room, the priest stood and dusted himself off. Several of his joints creaked in protest, but he straightened up nonetheless.

"The spirits of the blade have judged you. You have been found wanting- they have rejected you."

Glass turned, staring at the other man in disbelief. "What?" He snarled. "Listen, you senile old fool, if you value your own life, you'll get out of my sight!"

The brigand hustled towards the priest, who fled into a back chamber at a speed surprisingly fast for one of his age. Glass returned to the sword, glowering with anger.

"Curses! Miserable spirits! I care nothing for you! I'll tear this altar down stone by stone!"

* * *

"I beg your pardon, milady." A middle-aged village woman approached us with her head bowed. "Are you headed east? To the altar?"

"Yes, we are indeed," Lyn confirmed.

"Then you must hurry and help the priest there." The woman wrung her hands worriedly. "I saw a band of local ruffians head in there not long ago. They seemed intent on stealing the altar's sacred sword!"

Lyn gasped. "The Mani Katti… They're going to steal it? I cannot allow this to happen!"

"You look like a virtuous group. Please, help him!" The woman went back the way she had come, scurrying with her eyes lowered to the ground. Sain moved his steed next to Kent's so that the four of us could converse.

"Lyndis, what are you planning?" Sain asked, curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

Practical as ever, Kent interjected. "If you hope to go to the priest's aid, you'll need to prepare."

"You're right…" Lyn looked at me and graciously ignored the fact that I was still clinging to Sain as if he were the only thing keeping me from death.

"Say, Sigrid… There are some homes to the south of us. Perhaps we should go there and question the residents."

I nodded in agreement, happy that my feet would be able to touch the groun once more. "Lyn, you visit the first house, and Sain and Kent, you two cover the other two. I'll keep an eye on the enemy until you return."

Through my excellent tactics, we were able to glean some valuable information, such as the fact that the main entrance to the temple was well-guarded, but a wall to the west was in disrepair and could be easily broken through. As much as I disliked desecrating sacred buildings, it was our best hope, so I sent Sain to take care of it, and had Lyn slip through the wall while Kent watched our backs and made good use of his sword.

I averted my eyes when Glass's cold body hit the stone floor.

Once all the enemies were defeated, we headed further inside to speak with the priest. Upon seeing us, he went immediately to Lyn.

"Ah, your clothing… Are you of the Lorca tribe?"

"I'm Lyn, the chieftain's daughter," she replied, looking him over with concern. "Are you hurt, sir?"

"Thanks to you, I am unscathed. You have my gratitude."

"And the sword? Is it safe?"

"Yes, I have sealed the sword safely away. Until I remove my spell, the sword cannot be drawn." He cleared his throat, surveying the rest of us with a merry gleam in his eyes. "Now, as a token of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern, and pray for a safe journey."

Lyn clapped her hands together once in joy. "Oh, thank you so much!"

The priest busied himself with undoing his spellwork and procuring the sword, which he then held out towards Lyn. The blade balanced lightly on his fingers in its sheath, and although I had little knowledge of swords, I could tell that it was a thin, finely wrought blade of great worth.

As soon as Lyn touched it, the Mani Katti began to glow.

The old priest hemmed in confusion.

"What?" Lyn said, staring at the blade in awe. "Did-"

It glowed stronger, at a rate that seemed like a heartbeat.

"The sword… It's… glowing."

"Ah. Hm… It's the power of the spirits," the priest said as he stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Lyn, they have looked into your soul, and they call out to you."

"What does that mean?"

"You are its rightful owner. You are to wield the Mani Katti."

Lyn stepped back, shaking her head slowly. "No... I can't… I couldn't…"

"It is the sword's wish," the priest insisted. "If you require proof, draw it from its sheath."

"Um…" Lyn reached for the blade's handle and pulled slightly. It slid out easily, still glowing and keeping rhythm with what I assumed was Lyn's heartbeat.

"It came out… Effortlessly," she breathed.

"I never dared to hope that I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands."

"My sword?"

"It is time for you to go, Lyn. You face a great many ordeals. Grip this sword, and meet your destiny head-on."

"Yes… Yes, sir!"

* * *

"So this is the Mani Katti," Sain said solemnly as we walked outside to where the knights' horses were grazing. "A blade with no equal."

"This is all so unbelievable," Lyn said. Her face still held an expression that enabled me to see the lonely little girl of the plains. "Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae… In my hand."

"It's not so strange," Kent said mildly. "In fact, many legends tell similar tales… Special blades all over the land call out to their rightful owners. And yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis… I felt something extraordinary. That sword was waiting for you- you were meant to draw it."

Lyn's cheeks rose in color, a sight I never thought I would see.

"Stop it!" she exclaimed, looking down at the sword. "I… I'm nothing special!"

Kent seemed like he didn't know how to continue, so Sain stepped in.

"Think of it this way," the young knight said casually. "Some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right? Well, the Mani Katti itself feels very comfortable with you. Does this make it any easier for you to accept? It doesn't appear that any of us can use it besides you."

"It… does feel right in my hand. A blade that only I can wield… That seems reasonable enough. I can understand that. Wow… This is all so surreal. My sword… I must care for it well."

* * *

"What? Madelyn's daughter is still alive?" Lord Lundgren was not at all happy with the news the simpleton guard brought him.

"Uh… Yes, Lord Lundgren. The girl is traveling with Kent and Sain, and some other female. What are your orders? If we let them be…"

"Bah!" the lord scoffed. "I've heard that northern Bern is full of bandits. She's just a girl. She'll not survive her journey here. I'm more concerned with my older brother. His life must be ended quickly. The poison… There must be no blunders."

"Yes, m'lord. He suspects nothing and continues to drink it. The marquess's death, due no doubt to "sudden illness", is not far off."

Lord Lundgren chuckled nastily. "Heh heh heh. Soon… Soon Caelin will be mine!"


End file.
